All Along
by BROEmEaNtToBe
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo have been friends forever but in the junior year in high school two ex-es try to split their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

I disclaim. This was originally a screenplay I wrote and then attempted to transform into a Lizzie fanfic. Be gentle with reviews plz!  
  
Jo McGuire banged on Lizzie's bedroom door.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie! Up! Now!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Lizzie mumbled in response. She dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. She shuffled down the hall and into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie. Do you need a ride to school?"  
  
"Uh, no. Gordo's giving me a ride. (A/N they're juniors in high school)" At this a car honk resounded. "Oh, that's him. Now, I'm going to be working after school so I won't get home until five."  
  
"Ok sweetie."  
  
Lizzie walked outside to see Gordo's banged up Chevy Nova in the driveway. She climbed into the passenger side and off they went to school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They pulled up in front of the school and got out of the car. They saunter up to the school arm in arm.  
  
"So, you going to junior prom?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Gordo replied uneasily.  
  
"Did you ask someone?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Got someone in mind?"  
  
Gordo hesitated before saying, "Kind of. What about you? Someone ask?"  
  
"Are you kidding? No. I'll have to ask. Which is so sad."  
  
They were now walking through a tunnel that led to the quad. The tunnel was outside and open and led to the quad, which had waist high walls with landscaping byond that. (A/N I hope that's clear. If not let me know and I'll try to rewrite it.)   
  
"Naw, it's not. It's more..." He was suddenly cut off by Ethan putting one of his feet on the wall across the way, blocking Gordo's path. "Where ya headed Gordo?" he sneered.  
  
Gordo kept walking, knocking down his foot. But when Lizzie tried to imitate the same move, Ethan jumped up and pinned her up against the tunnel wall, her arms above her head. "Go to the prom with me. I love you," Ethan sneered into her ear and tried to kiss her neck. But before he could Gordo pulled him off her and said, voice full of hate, "Touch her again and you'll die. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Was that a threat?"  
  
In reply Gordo shoved Ethan which lead to a fistfight. Lizzie stood back helplessly yelling for them to stop.  
  
A teachercomes up and grabs Ethan. "Is there a problem Mr. Craft?"  
  
"No, sir," he sneered.  
  
The teacher replied angrily, "For the record, this is a warning. Now get to class. Both of you."  
  
Ethan shoved past Gordo who then turned to Lizzie and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. Are you bleeding?"  
  
"Just a little. It's nothing big."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah," he said trying to smiling what he hoped looked reassuring. He stuck his elbow out, which Lizzie accepted happily.  
  
"So, anyway..." he continued.  
  
There's my first chapter. I appreciate any feedback. Constructive Crtitcism is okay. But it has to be CONSRTUCTIVE. No flamers. Much love, BROEmEaNtToBe 


	2. Author's Note, You can vote!

Okay guys! Sorry that this is only an author's note but I'm having a slight problem. In my my screemplay the girl's parents are estranged and never married but her mother floats in and out of her life. I wasn't going to do that to Sam and Jo, but what should I do instead? Review and let me know or email me at q_t_babe16@hotmail.com. Be sure to put All Along somewhere in the title. Thanx!  
  
loopylou1- thanx a ton! I'll try and update soon! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! It might be awhile between each update because I'm the Assisst. Director for the school play and I have rehearsals almost every night. But this nice long weekend allowed me to sit and write another chapter. Yay!  
  
Loopylou1-You are the ultimate fan! I love your reviews and I encourage others to review too, because Reviews+Me=Luv  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
(A/N A quick warning. There is some mild cussing. Sorry if it offends anyone!)  
  
Lizzie sat in a sunny classroom, bored out of her mind. Suddenly, she heard. "Psst. Lizzie!" Lizzie turned to see noneotherthan Kate Saunders.  
  
"So Lizzie, your father coming to claim the crap he left behind or is he gonna let your mother put up with your shit?"  
  
"Piss off, Kate," Lizzie hissed vehemonously. She was NOT in the mood.  
  
"Is there a problem ladies?" Mrs Strehl asked.  
  
"No, ma'am," Kate said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.  
  
"Elizabeth, is there a problem?" She turned to Lizzie expectantly. Lizzie looked from Kate's death glare to Mrs.Strehl's expectant look.  
  
"Uh, not that I know of, Mrs. Strehl."  
  
"Very well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie was sitting on her bed while Gordo walked aroung her room playing with various knick knacks. He looks uber uncomfrotable. He finally takes a deep breath and says, "This is going to sound strange..."  
  
"Just say it," Lizzie snaps. Her day was ruined by Kate.  
  
"What do you think of Kate?"  
  
Lizzie's eyebrows shot up. "Do I really need to express, in graphic detail, how I feel about Kate Saunders?"  
  
"Not good, huh?"  
  
"She's a bitch."  
  
"Really? I thought she was nice."  
  
Lizzie's eyes got wide. "Maybe on another planet." Her features scrunched with suspicion. "You mean you think she hott. With two t's."  
  
"Well she asked me to the prom."  
  
"What!?" Lizzie exploded. What is she up to? She was feeling an ENORMOUS range of emotions. First, she was shocked, then she was suspicous, angry, jealous, hurt, shiocked again, wait...Jealous? No way.  
  
"What, did she just call out to you and ask you out?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"I guess so. Her and Etahn are pretty broken up."  
  
Lizzie thought to herself. 'Well if he is going to accept random people asking him out, so am I. Ugh, I can't be here for another second.' "I have to go take care of something."  
  
Gordo watched her leave and looked confused." 


	4. Chapter 3

Lizzie stood behind the counter breezing through a 'Teen People' article, '275+ Back-To-School Fashion &  
  
Beauty Finds'. Ethan waltzed in and straight up to the counter.  
  
"So, did you think about it?" he asked ultra suave.  
  
"Yes, I did," Lizzie said hesitantly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And the answer is yes."  
  
At this moment Gordo walks up to 'Hollywood Video'. He's mumbling to himself. He glances up and  
  
does a double take when he sees Ethan and Lizzie. Suddenly Ethan hops up and leans over the counter and  
  
kisses Lizzie's cheek. Lizzie leans toward him and turns her head and catches his lips.  
  
There's always something in the way  
  
There's always something getting through  
  
But it's not me  
  
Ethan's hand caresses the side of Lizzie's face, brushing hair out of her face.  
  
It's you  
  
It's you  
  
Gordo stalks off down the sidewalk.  
  
Sometimes ignorance rings true  
  
But hope is not on what I know  
  
It's not in me  
  
It's in you  
  
It's in you  
  
Lizzie sits outside 'Hollywood Video' on the curb. She gets up and begins walking down the sidewalk in  
  
front of the strip mall. She walks into 'Wadi Café' and up to the counter. Gordo spots her from his table  
  
which he is sharing with Kate. Ha watches angrily as Lizzie flirts with the cashier. Kate looks over her  
  
shoulder. And evil grin covers her face.  
  
It's all that I know  
  
It's all that I know  
  
It's all that I know  
  
Gordo begins making out with Kate, checking every now and then to see if  
  
Lizzie was watching.  
  
And I found peace when I'm confused  
  
And I find hope when I'm let down  
  
The cashier leaves to make Lizzie's coffee. She turns and looks around the small café. She does a double-  
  
take when she sees Gordo and Kate. 'Are they making out? Oh my god!'  
  
But not in me  
  
In you  
  
It's in you  
  
Gordo makes eye contact with Lizzie. Her eyes brim with tears. Gordo closes his eyes and continues  
  
making out with Kate.  
  
Hope tunes myself for good  
  
I hope to find it in the end  
  
But not in me  
  
Lizzie tuns from the café, tears streaming down her face. Kate and Gordo finally part. Kate slouches in her  
  
seat and says with a smug smile, "Oh yeah, she was jealous." Gordo fakes a smile and gazes after Lizzie  
  
with a guilty remorseful look on his face.  
  
In you  
  
In you  
  
Lizzie sits in front of a store on the strip mall, crying. Gordo cruises the streets, looking for Lizzie.  
  
It's all I know  
  
It's all I know  
  
It's all that I know  
  
In you  
  
In you  
  
It's in you  
  
It's in you  
  
Lizzie gets up and walks down the sidewalk. Gordo walks into his front door and closes it.  
  
There's always something in the way  
  
There's always something getting through  
  
But it's not me  
  
It's you  
  
It's you  
  
It's you  
  
It's you  
  
It's you  
  
A/N I don't usually like songs in fics but this WAS and screenplay with background songs, sooo. Please review! Make my day! Love ya loopylou1! You by Switchfoot 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Wow! I'm tired. I have play rehearsal almost everyday and I just went to my friend's sweet sixteen; I didn't get to bed until 6:45 Sunday morning and I'm trying to catch up on that sleep. Well I hope you like this chap! Loopylou1: Love ya, chica!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gordo is trying desperately to get a hold of Lizzie so he can apologize about the night before. Lizzie is  
  
sleeping in her bed. The phone rings and rings. Finally she sleepily reaches over and picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asks, groggily.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Gordo says his voice full of hope.  
  
* click *  
  
Hello good morning, how you do  
  
What makes the rising sun so new?  
  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
  
So this is the way I say I need you  
  
This is the way  
  
This is the way  
  
That I'm learning to breathe  
  
Lizzie sits in her room, on her bed, surrounded by textbooks. The phone is ringing incessantly, but she  
  
ignores it. Gordo is pacing his room, the phone to his ear, mumbling, "Pick up, pick up."  
  
I'm learning to crawl  
  
I'm finding that you and you alone could break my fall  
  
I'm living again  
  
Awake and alive  
  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
  
Gordo tries on his tux while Kate hangs all over him. His expression of happiness is forces as he tries to  
  
continue his façade.  
  
Hello good morning how you been  
  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
  
I never, never thought that I would fall like that  
  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad  
  
Lizzie stands in front of a full-length mirror, trying on her knee-length dress. It's pink with ruffled sleeves  
  
and the top sweeps gracefully below her collarbone. She looks beautiful but has the saddest look on her  
  
face.  
  
I'm learning to breathe  
  
I'm learning to crawl  
  
I'm finding that you and you alone could break my fall  
  
I'm living again  
  
Awake and alive  
  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
  
These abundant skies  
  
Lizzie sits watching TV and crying. The phone rings and she looks at it. She then gets up and disconnects  
  
the line. Gordo sits on his bed and the collapses back.  
  
This is the way that I say I need you  
  
This is the way that I say I love you  
  
This is the way that I say I'm yours  
  
This is the way, this is the way  
  
That I'm learning to breathe.  
  
A/N I don't usually like song fics, but this was a screenplay so there are lots of songs. I hope that it's ok with everyone. Please review, I love them so much. Good or not so good, as long as you're gentle. If there is something you would like me to do differently, please, please let me know. I'm doing this for you guys! 3 always, Raquel 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Wow! Someone else reviewed! It's a start. Uh, to respond to you reviews: Loopylou1: I'm glad you liked my last chapter and I'm REALLY glad you liked the song in there because there's only going to be more. Baby Bunnie1: I'm really glad you like the story so far. I'm sorry the chapters aren't longer. They seem a lot longer when written down. I'll try to work on that. Thank-you to both of you who reviewed and everyone else out there, if like this story drop me a line, it doesn't have to be long, and if you don't like it, drop me a nice, gentle, non flaming line. I'd appreciate it so much. On to the story.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sam and Jo stood in their kitchen. Sam stands uncomfortably by the refrigerator, while Jo leans against a counter. They look warily at each other before Jo says, "This is your fault you know."  
  
Sam rolls his eyes and is about to respond, but is cut off by Gordo who had barged in about five seconds ago. "Hey Mr. McGuire, Mrs. McGuire," he says uncomfortably.  
  
Sam looks away and Jo gives him a tight-lipped smile. Gordo looks confused and then decided to ignore it. "Is Lizzie here?"  
  
"She's in her room. You can talk to her, for whatever good it'll do," Jo said angrily.  
  
Gordo walks down the hall and knocks on Lizzie's door. "What?" Lizzie asks teary.  
  
"Lizzie? It's me. Gordo. Can we talk?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please? Lizzie, your mom wants me to check on you."  
  
There's silence for a moment, and then the door suddenly swings open, revealing a tear-stained Lizzie. Gordo walks in and they both sit on the bed. They're both silent.  
  
"Um, I've been trying to get a hold of you, but I guess you weren't-," Gordo starts but he's cut off by Lizzie. "My parents are getting a divorce!" she sobbed. "Oh, uh, oh," was all he could manage before she collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Oh, hey, now, don't cry. Lizzie. I know it may seem really bad but the tension between them will be gone and they'll stop fighting."  
  
"What if they don't? What if it gets worse? What if-"  
  
"What if nothing. If it will make your parents happier. And they're more than likely doing it for you and Max because they because they don't like the way they act around each other." "I didn't think of it like that."  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
She lay in his arms for a moment.  
  
As much as Gordo loved it, he was starting to feel uncomfortable. The Lizzie said, "This. Feels. Wonderful."  
  
"I'll go tell your mom you're okay."  
  
Lizzie's grip tightened. "Just hold me a little longer." Gordo relaxed, now that he had her consent. But then Lizzie said, "Why didn't we ever try to date?"  
  
Gordo was shocked and he tensed up, but then he calmly answered, "I guess, deep down, we both knew it wouldn't work."  
  
"You're right, I know you're right," she let go and he slipped away as quickly as he could. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Omigod you guys! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Okay reviews: Loopylou1: Yay, more reviewers. Yes I meant Matt I hope that wasn't too confusing! FunnyHaHa740: What do you mean? Why is Lizzie angry with Gordo? She didn't realize how much she liked him until she saw him sucking face with Kate. Why did he do that? Because she was sucking face with Ethan. Why is he trying to call her? Because he feels bad and wants to apologize and tell her the truth about why he was doing that. (Will be explained in more detail later) Uh, if you have anymore questions, just holler. Okay next chap!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(Warning: mild cussing)  
  
Lizzie stood in the cafeteria of Hillridge High with a lunch tray. She looked for a place to sit. She wasn't having much success when Kate and Claire came up to her.  
  
"Awwww! Poor baby doesn't have anywhere to sit? Gordo told me about your little 'home problems' and 'Why didn't we ever try to date?'," Kate sneered nastily at Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie tensed up. 'He didn't, did he? Why would he?'  
  
Kate continued, "Oh my god! It's laughable! I'm gonna tell you this because I know that even if you do tell him, he won't believe you. I'm using Gordo. He's a stupid lovesick fool. It's amazingly ridiculous. I mean, it's so damn obvious. Even if he suspects, he doesn't care that much because he knows that is makes you jealous."  
  
"You're lying," Lizzie said, teary.  
  
"Oh am I? You're all he ever talks about. You drive him nuts. He's this close to severing all communications with you, weird as that may sound. What he said went along the lines of 'Stupid, ungrateful bitch.'"  
  
"He wouldn't say that."  
  
"Oh, but he did."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you don't, you'll have to face me," a masculine voice said, irked. Kate turned around and came face to face with Ethan. Lizzie's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh, really? What is poor, pathetic ex going to do? Smirk at me?" Kate said, voice full of disdain. Ethan walked close to Kate. "You know, Kate, I always found you so.," he places his hand under her tray, ".deprived." He then pushes it up into her face. There's a beat of silence. Kate suddenly gasps in shocked horror. She then screams, "You're going down Lizzie. Do you hear me?" Ethan whispers in Lizzie's ear, "Let's go," She nods, still in awe of what just happened. Gordo walks into the cafeteria. He and Lizzie make eye contact, but she turns away and leaves with Ethan. He looks sad and then sees Kate. He chokes back laughter and is about to ask what happened, but is cut off by Kate screaming, "Shut up."  
  
A/N: I know the characters are somewhat out of character, but this script wasn't originally written for them and everyone else does it. It doesn't bother me, but if it bothers you I'm sorry. 


	8. Chapter 7

XxX sTaRzYgIrL XxX: I'm soooo glad you like it! I'm glad you liked the song bits and I'm sorry they were confusing. I HAD them italicized but when I posted the chapter they weren't. I don't know what happened.  
  
Loopylou1: I know it's been awhile. I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update, but the play is getting hectic. We get out so late and if I don't do well in school, no extra curricular activities for me, so...  
  
But anywho, here's the next chap I hope ya'll like it!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jo McGuire sat on her bed, surrounded by pictures, crying. They were pictures of happier times.  
  
Her and Sam when they first started dating, their wedding photos, Lizzie as a new born, learning  
  
to walk, holding baby Matt, Matt's third birthday when he and Lizzie were covered in chocolate  
  
cake. Where did she and Sam go wrong? They couldn't see eye to eye on anything anymore.  
  
Yes, separation was for the best. But it still hurt. She continued to cry. Lizzie suddenly opened  
  
the door without warning.  
  
"Oh. Um, I'll come back later."  
  
"No, sweetie. It's okay. Go ahead and come in."  
  
Lizzie walked in and sat on the bed beside her mother. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Jo asked,  
  
concerned.  
  
"Mommy.," Lizzie managed before she burst into tears.  
  
"What's the matter, Elizabeth?" Jo asked, suddenly very worried.  
  
"Stupid, old Gordo."  
  
Jo relaxed somewhat before saying, "What did he do, sugar?"  
  
Lizzie looked up with tear-filled eyes. "Mom, I love him. And he doesn't know and is dating my  
  
archival and he knows that it makes me jealous, but in all fairness, I'm dating his archival  
  
and.,"  
  
"Honey," Jo cut her off, "Breathe. Now I know that you think you love him, but if you  
  
truly loved him you'd let him be happy, even if it's not with you."  
  
"I know, I know I should, but.I don't want to."  
  
"I understand, baby. No one wants to but.It'll be okay."  
  
Lizzie made her way to the school. She saw Gordo and Kate cuddling by the doors. She couldn't  
  
go in without walking past them. She took a deep breath and put on her bravest face. She walks  
  
past them and Gordo tries to catch her eye. He tries to get up and follow her but Kate grabs his  
  
arm and forces him to stay by her side. As soon as Lizzie got inside she felt the intense urge to  
  
cry but refrained from doing do. Ethan walked up to her, "Hey, Lizzie," he said before kissing  
  
her. She pulled back and said, "Hi Ethan."  
  
"So, Lizzie, I was thinking I could pick you up at seven. For the prom."  
  
Lizzie tried to smile as she said, "Alright. That sounds great." Ethan kisses her again. Gordo  
  
comes up and sees them and stops dead in his tracks. Lizzie tries to pull back and sees him. She  
  
finally manages to break free and says, "Oh, hey, Gordo."  
  
"Uh, Lizzie, can we talk?" Gordo asks. Ethan begins to say 'no', but Lizzie cuts him off by  
  
placing her hand on his chest. "Sure. Uh, Ethan, can you excuse us?"  
  
"I guess. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Sure." He kisses her goodbye.  
  
When he was gone, Gordo asked, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Lizzie's jaw dropped. "No, of course not. It's just that I've been a little busy what with working  
  
later hours and Jimmy."  
  
"Right, right," he cut her off, "Sorry about not picking you up the other night, it's just Kate."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kate walks up. "Hey, Gordo. Let's go. I need someone to walk me to class."  
  
"You should go," Lizzie said to Gordo. "She can't find her way by herself," she then muttered  
  
under her breath.  
  
But Kate overheard and angrily shouted, "What was that, bitch?"  
  
Lizzie narrowed her eyes and said in a harsh tone "I said, 'You can't find your way by  
  
yourself.'"  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Me having Gordo."  
  
"Why would I be jealous? You can have him. I don't care!"  
  
Gordo's jaw dropped and his eyebrows shot up. Then his features were distorted by a look of  
  
pure anger. Lizzie gasped, realizing what she just said. Kate just grinned wickedly.  
  
"C'mon, Kate," Gordo said angrily. He offers Kate his arm in an overly exaggerated gesture.  
  
Kate obliges happily. Lizzie if hurt by this. "Gordo! Wait! I didn't mean it!"  
  
If you could only see the way he loves me  
  
Then maybe you would understand  
  
Why I feel this way about our love  
  
And what I must do  
  
If you could only see how dark his eyes can be when he says  
  
When he says he loves me  
  
Lizzie watched them leave. She started crying and dashed out the door.  
  
Well you've got your reasons  
  
And you've got your lies  
  
And you've got your manipulations  
  
They cut me down to size  
  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
  
You give your love but you won't  
  
Lizzie dashed up to her front door and into the house. She ran through the house and went past  
  
her mom's room. There were pictures still scattered on the bed. Lizzie went back and into the  
  
room and sat on the bed.  
  
If you could only see the way he loves me  
  
Then maybe you would understand  
  
Why I feel this way about our love  
  
And what I must do  
  
If you could only see how dark his eyes can be when he says  
  
When he says he loves me  
  
Lizzie looked through the pictures. Pictures of her and Matt at various ages and milestones,  
  
school pictures, Polaroids. Then she came upon some photo booth pictures. The two teens were  
  
fourteen. In the first picture the hazel eyed blonde looked uncertainly at the brown eyed boy who  
  
had a mop of dark curls and a wide grin. The second picture showed them cheezing it up. The  
  
third they were mock fighting, he had her in a headlock. She was grinning. Finally, the fourth  
  
showed their reconciliation. She was across from him; arms draped on his shoulders his arms on  
  
her waist. They were smiling happily at each other. Seeing this fourth picture made Lizzie start  
  
bawling.  
  
Seems the road less traveled  
  
Shows happiness unraveled  
  
And you've got to take a little dirt  
  
To keep what you love  
  
That's what you gotta do  
  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
  
You give your love but you won't  
  
You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there  
  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
  
Give your heart when you can  
  
Lizzie took the picture to her bedroom. She sat on her bed. She couldn't believe this was  
  
happening to her and she cried.  
  
If you could only see the way he loves me  
  
Then maybe you would understand  
  
Why I feel this way about our love  
  
And what I must do  
  
If you could only see how dark his eyes can be when he says  
  
When he says he loves me  
  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
  
You give your love but you won't  
  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
  
Give your heart when you can  
  
If you could only see the way he loves me  
  
Then maybe you would understand  
  
Why I feel this way about our love  
  
And what I must do  
  
If you could only see how dark his eyes can be when he says  
  
When he says he loves me  
  
A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update. I hope this was worth the wait. The song is 'If You Could Only See' by Tonic. I changed the lyrics slightly. All 'he's were 'she's and all 'dark's were 'blue's. I disclaim the song, characters, etc. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Prom

A/N: I am so so so sorry! My story obviously went on an extended temporary hiatus. No excuses here. I am deeply apologetic! I hope this was worth the wait. To all who reviewed: Thank you so much. I love you all!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Gordo and Kate enter Hillrigde High's gym. Kate drags Gordo over to where a group of the "popular" kids stood.  
  
Welcome to the planet  
  
Welcome to existence  
  
Everyone is here  
  
Everyone is here  
  
"C'mon, Gordo. Dance with me!" Kate asks, a little too giddy. He looks at her doubtfully. Then he sees Lizzie enter with Ethan and a look of determination crosses his face. They move out to the dance floor.  
  
Everyone is watching you now  
  
Everyone waits for you now  
  
What happens next  
  
What happens next  
  
Lizzie makes eye contact with Gordo and the look she gives him is so tearful, he thought she was going to cry. Ethan drunkenly asks Lizzie to dance. Lizzie doesn't hear him at first but then obliges. The entire time she can't take her eyes off Gordo. Ethan notices this and pulls back.  
  
Welcome to the fall out  
  
Ethan begins yelling at Lizzie. She looks annoyed but pays little attention to him. Ethan attempts to drag her out the door but she refuses.  
  
Welcome to resistance  
  
Gordo sees this.  
  
The tension is here  
  
The tension here  
  
Kate has pulled away and is glaring at him with a look of pure puzzlement threatening to take over her features.  
  
Between who you are  
  
Lizzie looks desperately in Gordo's direction for help.  
  
And who you could be  
  
Kate.  
  
Between how it is  
  
Lizzie.  
  
And how it should be  
  
Gordo looks at Lizzie. She and Ethan have begun fighting.  
  
Dare you to move  
  
Dare you to move  
  
Ethan hits Lizzie to the floor. She gasps in shock.  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off of the floor  
  
Gordo runs over there and he and Ethan begin fighting.  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move like today never happened  
  
Today never happened before  
  
The fighting has stopped and Gordo offers his hand to help Lizzie up. She stands and they stay like that, chest to chest, just staring at each other. She looks uneasy, like she wants to kiss him. And he's gazing at her and just taking the sight of her in.  
  
Kate angrily stalks up to them and they break apart. She glares at Gordo and then slaps him. She glares at Lizzie for a second and then storms off.  
  
Lizzie turns to go.  
  
"Lizzie! Wait!"  
  
She stops with her back to him.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
She turns around slowly. "Okay."  
  
They start slow dancing. The silence is broken by Gordo's sudden question. "You're not mad at me, are you?" Lizzie stops dancing and looks at him teary-eyed. She's at a loss for words. Her mouth tries to form them but sound comes forth. All she can feel is the sharp pain of her heart, breaking over and over again. "Yes." It's barely a whisper but all her hurt is audible in that single syllable. She frees herself from his grasp and flees the gym.   
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo shouts, then under his breath mutters, "Oh , no you don't, Lizzie McGuire." He follows her outside. 


	10. Chapter 9: The Prom Part II

Chapter 9 The Prom Part II  
  
"Lizzie! Lizzie! Wait!"  
  
She had run outside and now stood in the middle of the parking lot realizing Ethan was her ride. The sky was filled with clouds and blue flashes of light illuminated the surroundings from time to time.  
  
"Shit," Lizzie cursed under her breath.  
  
Gordo ran up beside her. "Lizzie, please tell me what's wrong. You're mad at me and you have every right to be. But what, specifally, is it that's bothering you?"  
  
"EVERYTHING!" she shouted hysterically. "You, Kate, my parents, me Ethan! Everything! Everything's wrong!" she was crying hard now.  
  
"Lizzie, I am so sorry about Kate. I wouldn't have said yes if I hadn't seen you and Ethan making out."  
  
"Oh! So now this is my fault?!"  
  
"No! It's just, when...Remember when you asked if I had someone in mind?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said hesitantly.  
  
"It was you. I was going to ask you, but when I saw you and Ethan--"  
  
"You told Kate yes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So it is my fault?" she said, distraught.  
  
"Lizzie, it doesn't matter."  
  
"What do you mean, it doesn't matter?! Why do I have to go around ruining my life?"  
  
"Lizzie. I mean it. It doesn't matter. I love you," he added quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lizzie, I love you. I've loved you since we were four years old and playing in the sandbox together."  
  
Lizzie took a step closer to Gordo. "Why didn't you tell me, you big dope?"  
  
"Fear of rejection is a powerful thing."  
  
Lizzie framed Gordo's face between her hands. "I wouldn't have said no." She let her hands slide down to his shoulders.  
  
"No?"  
  
No." They gazed at each other. Lizzie kissed him, slowly at first and then it started to heat up. Suddenly, it started raining and they oulled back, laughing. They run back into the dance, hand in hand. 


End file.
